So You Thought
by yngblkguy
Summary: After much thinking, Nathan  aka Naruto  decides to move to sunny CA, leaving his family and friends behind. With a name change and a good job, Nathan life is good, until people try to find him. Yes there will be Lemons! please review
1. Chapter 1

**DSCLM: ****"I DON'T OWN NARUTO, NO MONEY IS BEING MADE FROM USING THIS. " Summery: after much thinking, Nathan (naruto) decides to move to sunny CA, leaving his family and friends behind. With a name change and a good job, Nathan life is good, until people try to find him**

**Who am I?**

"You have a down on table 14" Kristen tells Nathan. "Why am I getting all the tables and the rest of you are just standing around?" Nathan questions. But this is how it is everyday at the restaurant. Table after table! The rest of the girl only have 3 tables and complain the whole time while I'll have 7 to do. I seem to always get the short end of the stick, I mean the tip's are great, with my good lucks and awesome body (I worked my ass to get it so I'll gloat if I want) and great personality, people keep on coming back. "It was one of your many regulars so stop bitching" Kristen yell. "What ever bitch" I mumble run out to serve.

I guess I should introduce myself. As you can see my name is Nathan, Nathan Namikaze, this isn't my birth name, but we will get to that later on. I'm 22 with blond hair and blue eyes. I'm currently working for Denny's in Pismo, Ca and have been here for about a year after leaving my home in Japan. You can say that I fit in here, with my blond hair and blue eyes, people think that I'm a surfer and I had perfected my English so that my Japanese accent would not show.

I glance at the clock, "I'm off the floor and my side work is done and no I'm not rolling any silverware, the rest of you can do something since I'm picking up your slack" I yell to the girls. "Oh it that time already, maybe now we can make some money, Mr. Table hog" my co-work Crystal says with a smile. "I can't help if everyone wants a piece of this" I say with a wink. After I get the rest of my tips I run out of the restaurant and hop into my bucket of a car. "Let's see how many call's I have miss" I say to myself. Dam, 5 missed calls, 10 texts, & 1 vm.

_Paul: hurry and get off work, waiting for you!, Katrina: I'm going out for once so hurry the hell up Ricky: I have my id for once so lets get fucked up. _The rest from random jokes and people telling me to hurry up and get off of work, same thing every Friday!

I put on my bluetooth and dial my voice mail while getting ready to head home. "_I know your going out tonight but if you want to stop by the after, the door will be unlocked" I_ sit back and smile. I have been seeing this guy for about a month. His name is Mark, we meet online one night when I was actually at home and decided to hook up with him. Mark is such a nice guy, older than me but treats me well. I remember our first night, we had been talking about random topics when he ask if I wanted something to drink, I had responded and before he went to the kitchen, he came right up to me and asked if he could kiss me, I of course said yes and he place the softest kiss to my lips. I'm a big ol romantic and the look in his eyes told me the night had just only started. The best part of this relationship is that we are only looking for company, I not ready to fall in love again (more on that later) and he feel just the same. He knows that I enjoy hanging out with my friends and never pressures me to come see him. I usually see try to him about 3 times a week with me stopping by most nights after work or after the bar and we fuck like teenagers.

When I get home I see all kinds of car's park outside, "I guess everyone is just waiting for me" I say to myself. I can't even get 2 steps inside when my roommate Paul ambushes me "we need to be there before 10, you know how it is on a Friday night" I stare at him with a "DUH" look and respond "Man its only 8:30 and the club is down the street, I'll be ready in 30" Paul looks at my with a "OHH" look and I walk away to say hello to the rest of my friends. Once all the pleasantries are made, I go to my room and get ready for a night of drunkenness.

**AN: This is my first story so I will apologize if the structure is not that good. I'm such a bad writer but have so many idea's going through my head, I though I'd try my hand at this. Please review but not to harsh **


	2. Chapter 2

Love in this club

Friday nights. The night you just let everything go; those stressful projects, deadlines, tables waiting to be served. Fuckin Fridays, and as always, we end up at Club Plastic were the people are fake but the drinks are cheap and strong. After what seems like forever (and with the people I'm with, they can't be patient for crap) we make it into the bar.

That use to be me, a hyperactive blond who could not stand still for once second, I always tried to be nice to everyone and you could always see me with a smile on my face. Even though I know I wasn't the smartest crayon in the box, I still allowed people to take advantage of me and due to my kindness it seem like I ended up getting the short end of the stick. Now that has changed. A lot about me has changed. I'm no longer an idiot as people in my pass life thought. I find myself thinking first before I answer a question and quick with a response, I still try to help my friends who need it but if I find that you are taking any kind of advantage of the situation, I know just walk away and leave you be. If those "friends" could see me now, they would shit in their pants.

I'm getting off topic. As I said, cheap drink and fake people is what Club Plastic brings and tonight I'm going take advantage of the drinks.

"What you going have blue eyes?" the bartender says. My friends have elected me as the person to get the drinks. The bartender has had a crush on me since I started coming here 6 months ago but I've never returned the feelings, it doesn't mean that I won't flirt back with him to get a free drink or 4. "Jordan you hot devil, I'll have my usual and 4 shot of patron please" I ask with a wink. Jordan smirks and pours the drinks I have requested. My friends and I drink the shot's and head over to the dance floor. Tonight it seem to be packed with people, old and some new faces, but I have a feeling that tonight won't be one of those usually Friday nights with my friends. You know when you can just feel something isn't right?

Throughout the night I tried to put that feeling that something was wrong in the back of my head but it seem to just keep on coming back. I was in the middle of the dance floor swaying to beat. I had danced with several guys, got groped and squeezed, kissed. My friends and roommate where outside smoking those dam cancer sticks so it left me alone with my thoughts. Even with the music blasting I still manage to think about the pass. How my life was never right until I moved away. I had parents who seem to love me but I felt they only dealt with me because they had to. Friends, (I use that word lightly) that I use to associate myself with they were nice but you far from someone I could count on when I needed them. And then there was the bastard, oh how I loathe the fucker now but back then I was so in love with him it hurt, as I think back so was everyone else. We had this special connection, and although it didn't start that way it still can bring a nice feeling to my heart, right now the thought just of saying his name now makes me want to throw up. I remember the first day we meet in high school.

**Flash back:**

_"I'm so late" I said to myself as I ran through the hall trying to find my first class. I told myself that I would make an effort to be on time. Sprinting down the hall, I have one more corner to turn but before I can,I feel myself fall to the ground with a hard body on top of me. Me and the mystery person lay on the ground for what seems like for every before he roughly gets up and starts to yell. "What the hell man, didn't your parents teach you not to run around like an idiot?" I stared up at this tall pale figure that look like someone out of those magazines I had hidden under my bed. "I'm so, so sorry, are you hurt at all?" I say while trying to stand up. When I finally get to my feel he just stands there and looks at me like I have two heads. "You almost dirtied my shirt you ass, do you know how much this cost?" he yelled again. By this time I start to get angry but I hold my tongue. "Again, I'm sorry, you look clean and I don't think I messed your shirt up to bad" I say while walking around him checking to see if there was something wrong with his clothes. His whole outfit looked expensive, nothing I could EVER afford. "Just stay out of my way and we won't have a problem idiot" he says and walks off. I stand there for a couple of minutes before I realize that I'm still late for class which of course I got a detention for. When lunch time finally came around, I meet up with the friends. Sakura and Ino were of course talking about the new guy and how much they want to date and love him. Kiba was staring at them with a dumfounded look, Shika was as usually mumbling how troublesome they were and Choji was eating his huge lunch. "OMG when he looked at me I almost feel out of my chair." I hear Sakura squeal. "He was looking at everyone you ditz, you act like you're the only attractive girl at this school" Ino says while twirling her blond hair. I guess I was the only one who had first had experience with this guy. I had a couple of classes with him and the only look i would get from him was a glare. I had tried to apologize to him again for what happened earlier that morning, but all I got was "didn't I tell you to stay the fuck away from me, don't make me kick your ass" he sneered and walked away. From that point on I made sure to stay clear from him, I made sure to sit on the other side of the classroom and at lunch I made sure to keep my back to him. Of course Ino & Sakura were still all infatuated with him. For the first 6 months of school it stayed that way until..._

I was broken out of my thoughts when I felt someone push me "NATHAN! Damit I've been standing here for five minutes and you're standing there with a blank look on your face in the middle of the dam dance floor, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Paul yells. I really must have been out of it, thoughts of my pass are always like this; I space out for what seems like forever. The other day I almost hit a group of kids, but those fuckers would of deserved it, little shit's almost walking out on their bill at the restaurant, I should of hit them. "Sorry Paul was just thinking about my pass life" I responded. Paul was the only one who knows the truth about me.

I had meet Paul when I had applied at the restaurant. He, like me was blond and blue eyes, a chubby guy but never stopped him from getting the men. At the time he was still be living with his parents and was looking to move out on his own. I had been living in someone's back garage and was looking to find a better place. We had become very close in a short time and had went and found a nice 2 bedroom apartment. Paul made life in CA great. He had introduced me to his friends and they became like family, they opened their arms to me and it's been great ever since.

"what have I told you about thinking about the pass, it's a new time and, yea, but Ricky is pissed again, and you're the only one who can calm him down to come on" Paul says while dragging me off the dance floor. Ricky and Paul grew up together, but it seem like I was closer to him than the rest. He needed to be taken care of and being the nice guy I am I took it as a mission. "What happened? This better not be over a dude!" I ask Paul, he just gives me a look and I already know that I might end up having to fight someone. I never like to fight cause, well let's just say that I have put some folks in the hospital. "Nathan, go beat that guy up, he was talking shit about me." Ricky say's as he starts running towards me. A couple of people turn and look at his but I don't pay attention. "How many drinks have you had?" I ask. Ricky gives me a guilty look and turns his head "I told you already that you drink too much and get into it with these people and here I come to your rescue" I yell, hands all over the place, people continue to look at us but I still go on "who the hell was it, was it some dam loser cause most of the guys around here are fake" I say. "it's not even like that, I was just trying to hook up with a guy and this asshole just walked by me like he owned the place, push by me without even saying excuse me, spilled my drink on me and everything, the pale mother fucker and that pink haired bitch wasn't even better, I swear" Ricky says but when he looks up and see Nathan had an angry look on his face "did you say pale guy and a pink haired girl? Was the pale guy Japanese?" I ask, hoping that it's not true. Paul started looking around to see if he could see this guy, wondering if it was Nathan's friends from back home. Nathan told him what this Sasuke guy looked like and also a pink hair girl who hair was not died. "Yea, as a matter of fact he did, expensive clothes and what not, and that hair, looked like a ducks ass, at first I thought he was one of the plastic bitches* but he looked foreign and his pink haired friend, I've never seen someone with that kind of pink hair, it didn't even look died:" Ricky say, but I'm not listening to him at all. Could it be him? Fuck. "I've got to go" I say and run out of the club. "Nathan, Nathan wait" I can hear Paul and Ricky but I don't stop. It's a good thing that I was planning on going to Mark's tonight and took my own car. I get in and rush away from the place. It had to be him, still a cocky bastard I see. I rush to Marks house because going home will just bring to many questions.

Back at the club:

"What in the hell just happened Paul?" Ricky asks. Paul shift from foot to foot trying to processes everything, from what Nathan told him, the only people who know he is here is his god parents. "You will have to ask Nathan." Paul responds. "So you guys friends of that guy who just walked out, the blond one?" Both Ricky and Paul turn around to see the very guy that Nathan was trying to get away from.

**AN: Chapter 2 is done! I tried to make it longer. Please review and give me your thoughts. The plot is going to thicken. Sorry for the typo's **

***I refer to "plastic bitches" as those guys who don't think there shit stink, but are fake as hell you know who I'm talking about! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DSCLM ON FIRST CHAPTER**

Many Questions!

I was happy that Mark didn't live far from the club. My phone had been ringing since I made my escape from the place, but I knew it was my friends just calling to see if I was ok, Right now though I was not ok. A billion questions where going through my mind.

How the hell did they find me? Did they convince Tsuande-Ba Chan & Jiraiya to tell them where I was? Ha ha, I know Tsuande would not say a word, and she would KILL Jiraiya if he said anything. I sat in front of Mark's apartment just thinking about what I would

do tomorrow. I wonder if the whole crew was here or was it just Sasuke and Sakura?

Flash back:

_It was almost the end of the school year when I heard the news. "Ino guess who ask me out on a date?" Sakura squealed. "It's already going around the school; Sasuke ask you out and you said yes" Ino stated. "He said yes, haven't you been trying to get him on a _

_date for months?" I questioned. "Whatever Ino, and yes Naruto, he sent me a note during class and asked me; I wanted to scream but held back. I so need to go shopping, let's go Ino" Sakura say, grabs Ino arm and yank's her out of the school. I stood there for a _

_second trying to process all of this. Looking back, Sakura had been trying to get Sasuke attention for months. I mean it was like a sick obsession that she had and he had snub her at every turn. I remember seeing her crying just a couple of months ago and it had _

_broken my heart. Even through me and Sakura were not close friends, the fact that he could be so cruel was just beyond me. And now they are going out? "Get out of my way you waste of space" I can recognize that voice anywhere. "How am I in your way when _

_I'm leaning on my locker? this hall is big enough so you don't have to come near me, as a matter of fact, it seems like I'm never in your way it always the other way around, is it that hard to keep away from me Sasuke?" I ask angrily. Ever since that incident when _

_school started he's been nothing but a asshole to me. I did what he asks, I stayed out of his way. I didn't sit next to him in class, when he was walking one way, I would turn around in another direction but nooo... he always made it a point to say something to me, _

_something rude but always something and I would just walk away, but I'm tired of his bull shit. "What? Nothing to say?" I questioned when he doesn't say anything. "I have had enough of your shit man, now I'm going to ask you to stay the fuck away from me, I _

_might be small and don't like confrontation, but there only so much I can take, so keep the fuck away from me. And by the way, if you hurt Sakura, I'll rip your nuts off and eat them for dessert" I say to him and walk out of the school without looking back. I don't _

_get far through when I feel someone grab me and throw me against the wall. "Listen here you sorry excuse of a human, who the fuck do you think you are?" Sauske says. Fuck, he's scaring me" Get t of-f of me" I gasp out. His arm is pressing on my throat which is _

_cutting out my air supply. "If you ever talk to me in that tone again, I'll rip your tongue out and sew your mouth shut." He says and releases me not before he kicks me in the leg. I didn't return to school for the rest of the year. When I had gotten home that day, _

_my grandparents Tsuande & Jiraiya were visiting and had ask me if I wanted to go to America with them. Of course I said yes and talked them into letting me leave school early. I had taken all of my finals for the year so I would not be missing anything. It had _

_been the best summer and also helped me forget about that asshole Sasuke._

"YOU MUST THINK THIS SONG IS ABOUT YOU" my phone rang again, I was going to ignore it when I look at the screen and saw it was mark calling "Are you going to come inside or just sit in your car?" He ask when I pick up. He must have been sitting there

watching me the whole time. "Sorry, some stuff went down tonight and it had be thinking, but I'll talk to you about it later, I'll be inside in a minute" I responded and disconnected the call. I grabbed my overnight bag and went inside to see Mark sitting on the

couch in his bath robe. I dropped my back and went over and gave him a hard kiss on the lips. "What happened tonight Nathan?" Mark asks after the kiss. "Just some people showed up at the club that I didn't want to see, so I left" I responded and walk away

toward the bathroom. "Hurry up with the shower and I'll give you a nice massage to relax you" Marks says. After a quick shower, I'm feeling more refreshed then before. Walking into Marks room, he had started some Jazz music and was standing there rubbing

some lotion on his hands. "Lay down Nathan and let me help you feel better" Mark says and I comply. His hands are like magic on my skin, melting all the stress of today and everything away. Once he was done working my back, Mark told me to turn over to my

front where he preceded to rub lotion all over me starting from my chest, (ignoring my hard cock) to my feet which were hurting from being at work all day and dancing. "You're so hot Nathan, what did I do to get lucky to be rubbing you like this" Mark say before

deep throating my cock. "Ahh fuck" I yell which only encourages Mark further as he goes up and down on my dick, squeezing my balls hard. I stop him before he makes me cum and grab his hair and to bring his face to mine so I can shove my tongue down his

throat. Oh god I needed this. I needed to feel that I had no problems in the world, just hot fucking sex. We are fighting for dominance but Mark knows I will win. I flip us over so he's laying on his back but then I decide that it's his turn to squeal. Flipping him onto

his stomach, I grab his hips and shove his ass right in my face. If it's one think I know how to do is eat ass. I worked my magic, darting my tongue in and outside of his hot hole. Mark was moaning with ecstasy. "You like that huh, I want to hear you beg for it" I

say to Mark. "Please give it me" he responds. "That was not good enough, your ass is telling me that you're not ready" I respond with a slap on his ass and go right back to eating his hot hole. Tongue in and out. I lick two of my fingers before shoving and scissoring

in and out of his ass, with him humping back on them, squeezing his balls and going down on his dick from behind. I know what he likes and I plan on making sure he remembers this tonight. "God Nathan, I can't take it anymore, please fuck me" Mark begs, hips

rocking in my face. "I plan on, do you worry, your ass will be on fire in just a bit" I respond and slap his ass again, getting a hot moan out of him. It's a good think that Mark is prepared, grabbing the lube and condom he has laying on the table, I turn my body so

that I'm right under his dick and place it in my mouth while I lube up my cock. One all my prep is done I get up and pull him to the side of the bed, still on his stomach with his ass in the air. "I'm going to fuck you hard, no mercy tonight" I say and place the tip in

his hole. Mark moves his ass back and gets into the position. I know he likes it rough and I comply by shoving my dick right in his ass, getting a loud moan out of him. I give him a second to get used to it before he starts backing up on my dick which gives me the

signal to move and move I did. Grabbing his hips, I pull out to the tip and thrust it right in, making him moan. I continue fucking him doggy-style before I decide to switch positions, taking my dick out I flip him on his back and bring him to the edge of the bed.

Another reason I love fucking Mark is because he is _very_ flexible, must be all the yoga he does. Getting him into position again, I don't give him any warning and shove my dick right in his ass and pound him to glory. "YEA BABY, FUCK ME, OH GOD I'M SEEING

STARS" Mark yells. Oh fuck I'm getting close, I grab Mark's dick and start jacking it off to the beat of my thrust, "God Nathan, just like that baby, I'm getting so fucking close" He yells, his ass muscles are squeezing my dick hard and without warning he cums,

streams of hot wet nut all over his chest. Seeing him cum sends me over the edge, leaning down, I kiss Mark hard and give him a couple more thrust before I'm coming so hard, my body convulsing against him. We lay there for a minute before I feel it's time to get

up, pulling my dick out of his out with a popping sound, I give Mark one last kiss. "Let's take a shower he says." I help him out of the bed and head to the shower. Once we are all cleaning, we head back into the room, climbing back into bed and lay there in

silence. "We will talk about tonight when we wake up in the morning, ok?" Mark says. I don't say anything to him, I pull him close and wrap my arms around him, he fits right into my body, like I use to fit in _his_. My last thoughts before I go into dream land are

what I will have to face tomorrow.

Back at the bar:

"Yes, he is my roommate, what's it to you?" Paul asks. Sasuke looks at Paul, trying to see if he will get any information out of him. "He is a close friend of mine and just wanted to talk to him" Sasuke says. "He is a close friend of yours? Yea right, Nathan does not

associate himself with plastic assholes like yourself" Ricky says with an attitude. "Watch who you're talking to, before I make you regret it" Sakura says. "I'm not scared to hit a bitch, so back the fuck up, if you got business with Nathan, you got business with us"

Ricky respond and steps into her face. Paul is surprised by Ricky's attitude. Ricky is not the kind of guy to stand up to people and usually relies on his friends to do the talking, but then again, Nathan and him are close so maybe he is learning something. "HN, this is

a waste of my breath, we will find Nathan and take care of this." Sasuke says and walks away. "You better stay the fuck away from him you asshole, If he didn't want to see you tonight, why the fuck would he want to see you now" Ricky says. Even though he

didn't know all what was happening, he could tell by the look on Nathan's face that he didn't want to have anything to do with these people. Sasuke stops for a second and think's about what the guy said. If it had been a year ago, he would of just kick the guy ass

for talking to him in that way, but Naruto, or Nathan, whatever he is calling himself made him change and stopped being angry at the world. He was so hurt when he left without saying a word and it had taking him such a long time to find him. He would have to

change his plan on confronting Naruto. Sasuke continues to walk away, calling Sakura to come along also. "You just got out of an ass kicking, next time you won't be so lucky" Sakura says before walking away. "I'm ready whenever you are you pepto bismol looking

ho" Ricky yell, neither Sasuke nor Sakura turn around but if anyone had been paying attention, they would see Sakura face turn as pink as her hair. "I KNOW you know something Paul, you need to tell me" Ricky turns to Paul for answers. "As I said, it's not for me

to tell, when you see Nathan tomorrow, you will have to confront him on your own, I am going to stay out of this mess" Paul's says before walking away. Ricky stands there for a second before catching up with Paul. "Oh I'm will be getting some answer, that plastic

asshole with his pink bitch," Ricky says. They both leave the club with the same thing on their mind. Tomorrow is not going to be pretty.

**AN: So this was chapter 3, I'd thought a little lemon would be good to add to spice it up, but oh wait til next time. Will Nathan (Naruto) and Sasuke see each other? will have to stay tuned. Please review!  
><strong>


End file.
